Falling Rain
by amekazakai
Summary: How does Yamamoto react to the death of his lover? Slight OOC. Yamamoto version of Sakura Blossoms.


**Enjoy. Vote at the poll on my profile for what you want my next fanfic to be!**

* * *

_No._

He sprinted towards like he could actually save her, but he knew she was too far away.

_NO._

Yamamoto could only watch as she was hit.

_**NO**__._

He reached her just as she started falling, a glazed look coming over her eyes.

_**NO!**_

And everything simply stopped.

* * *

That wasn't how their story was supposed to end.

They were supposed to live more, get married, have kids, and die together after living long, happy, and fulfilling lives.

Of course, he should have known better.

THEY should have known better.

After all, they were both in the Mafia.

What did they expect?

Had they expected their enemies to say, "Oh, we'll leave you two alone to live long and happy lives"?

No, Yamamoto had made a huge mistake, and now he would have to pay the price.

* * *

It's been a week since the battle.

Yamamoto still hasn't talked to anyone.

He avoids people and when he meets people, he just turns and walks away.

The others are worried about him.

They all miss his innocent smile, his friendly laugh, his warm brown eyes.

Even Gokudera and Hibari admit that it's just not the same without his "annoying laugh, idiotic smile, and stupid brown eyes," and that, coming from the skylark and the Smoking Bomb, is a huge compliment.

Now, he hardly talks at all much less laugh, his eyes are dull, and his face is an emotionless mask.

He's just an empty shell of his former self.

* * *

Yamamoto walked to her grave, not watching where he was going.

He tripped and landed right in front of her grave.

Three pairs of feet were in front of him and he looked up to see Squalo, Tsuna, and Gokudera gazing at him worriedly.

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto got up, ignoring their outstretched hands and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto stopped as Squalo, Tsuna, and Gokudera ran up to him.

"What?"

All three of them flinched at his cold, emotionless, flat voice.

None of his former warmth and friendliness was there.

It was like his soul and spirit had died along with her.

"Yamamoto, you can't just stop living like this. You know she wouldn't have liked it. You have to keep living life to the fullest."

Tsuna anxiously gazed at his friend.

"I know it's hard to lose someone close to you, but you have to keep going."

Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera.

The bomber's eyes were filled with sadness, sadness for his mother who had died trying to see him.

Yamamoto knew that he understood what he was going through.

Squalo touched his arm in a reassuring manner.

"She would have wanted you to keep serving your Famiglia with everything you've got."

Yamamoto looked at the three with torn eyes.

They could see that he was torn between his family and his love.

Tsuna smiled sadly.

"She loved you Yamamoto. She still does. It's not your fault. Continue her legacy. Make her proud to have you as a lover."

Yamamoto sighed and looked at them desperately.

"Does it ever get easier?"

Gokudera answered his question this time.

"No. But you learn to live with your loss."

Squalo rubbed his back.

"Let it out. Otherwise, you'll snap."

As Yamamoto gazed at his mentor and his friends, his eyes suddenly teared up and all the emotions he had been holding back suddenly came out.

His friends didn't stop him or say anything.

Tsuna silently put his arms around him and held him close while Squalo rubbed his back soothingly and Gokudera murmured comforting words in his ears.

Gradually, the sobbing gradually stopped and Yamamoto looked up.

His eyes were puffed red and there were tear stains on his face, but his eyes looked just a little warmer.

"Thanks, guys."

Was that their imagination or did Yamamoto's voice sound friendlier and happier.

Then, Yamamoto smiled.

It was only a fraction of his former mega-watt smile, but it was a start.

As the four of them got up to leave, Yamamoto looked back at the grave and the stars above it.

He smiled softly one more time before turning to leave.

As he walked away, he felt calmer and more at peace.

'_I will wait for you.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Again, SHE can be whoever.**

**Yamamoto angst this time. Who should be next?**

**Review...**


End file.
